


Boys.

by Othersideofdark



Category: Ragehappy - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Creative, Dom!Gavin, Dom!Michael, M/M, Mavin, NSFW, Pet, Pet fic, RageHappy, Toys, dirty - Freeform, michael and gavin, pet!Gavin, pet!Michael, sub!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael and Gavin got going at each other everyone knew to stay away. They would take care of each other, the wrapped cuts and bruises not questioned. They were only checked on if it went on for more than two weeks or if one of them or both of them started to look unhealthily thin. Usually they took care of each other though, babying the other after wrecking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I renamed this, yeah it used to be "don't whine" but that didn't feel fitting with the second half so. 
> 
> alright, this is down and dirty and if you're a dude you probably won't like this. it's pet smut okay?  
> if you're squeamish or just not into it then that's okay, go and read something you do like. :) 
> 
> (yes they'll be a second part with Michael, it's already in my head. :P)

Everybody knew that the two boys were fascinated by each other. Sure everyone in the office took turns being the pet when they wanted to, but when Michael and Gavin got going at each other everyone knew to stay away. They would take care of each other, the wrapped cuts and bruises not questioned. They were only checked on if it went on for more than two weeks or if one of them or both of them started to look unhealthily thin. Usually they took care of each other though, babying the other after wrecking them. 

 

Right now it was Gavin. Michael could hear him whine softly in his chair, shifting for the hundredth time that day. Gavin deserved it though, he had been overly needy in the morning before they came to work, grabby and complaining in bed, so Michael pinned him down and plugged him up, the plastic stretching Gavin in the early morning tightness of his ass. Michael then pushed Gavin’s dick into a pair of lacy girls underwear, because Gavin needed to understand that being needy didn’t get rewarded in this household, it got punished. So Gavin sat through the day, trying to find the right position to grind down on the plug, risking the chafing of the lace on his hips. He couldn’t help letting out a whine every so often when he hit a good spot, the plastic touching his prostate just enough to make his breath hitch. 

 

“Stop whining,” Michael said as he heard Gavin let out _another_ whine, the noise starting to get on Michael’s nerves. 

 

“Michaaaaael.” 

 

“Gavin, no,” Michael said with tone back to Gavin. 

 

“Please, Michael,” Gavin said, rolling over to Michael, fitting his head in-between Michael’s head and shoulder, gently nibbling on Michael’s neck to try and get Michael to at least touch him. 

 

“I said no Gavin, you know I don’t like it when your whiny. You’re mine, remember? I make the rules.” Michael said, pushing Gavin away from his neck. 

 

Gavin let his eyes drag along Michael’s body, Michael’s new muscles plump and lovely looking, and all Gavin craved for was for Michael to take control of him with those arms of his. With the definition under Michael’s shirt, with the thighs that were hidden under his jeans. Gavin just wanted to watch it get sweaty and work at pushing into him. Gavin wanted Michael to wreck him, so badly. 

 

“Gavin, work,” Michael said as he caught Gavin staring, Gavin huffing as he turned back to his computer, back to trying to grind on the plug in him. 

 

Gavin somehow made it through the day without exploding, the heavy make-out session with Ray that happened in the afternoon seemed to tide him over somewhat. Gavin knew that Michael still wasn’t pleased with him though, but if Gavin was honest, that was something he liked. It meant that when Michael did use him that it would be rough and heavy and Michael’s rage would take over his sensible side, and that he would pound into Gavin, goodness Gavin got sweaty just thinking about it. 

 

“Get in here,” Michael said as they entered his apartment, Michael slamming the door and locking it as Gavin took off his shoes. 

 

“Get in the fucking bed, you’ve been awful today.” Michael ordered, pointing at the bedroom as he tossed off his shoes. 

 

Gavin sheepishly walked to the bedroom, crawling on the bed, watching as Michael pulled out the box of toys that they kept stashed at either boys residence. Everybody who came over knew that the bedroom was off limits at both boys house, to the point where the doors had locks and were always kept away from everyone. No one questioned what happened behind them, whatever made the two boys happy was up to them. 

 

Michael pulled out a bunch of toys, making Gavin’s heart beat louder as the box was harshly tossed on the ground. Gavin dropped his eyes as Michael looked up at him, a scowl across his face. 

 

“On your back,” Michael said, Gavin laying down on the mattress. Michael crawled up on the bed, spreading Gavin’s legs apart, sitting in-between them. 

 

“Up,” Michael said as he pulled on the hem of Gavin’s t-shirt, pulling it up off Gavin as Gavin put his arms up, “Keep them up.”

 

Gavin held his hands up as Michael picked up the first thing from the bed, a silk scarf that was wrapped and tied around Gavin’s wrist, then looped through the headboard and wrapped around Gavin’s other wrist. Gavin could already feel his heartbeat picking up, the slight claustrophobic feeling from being tied floating around him. He didn’t get long to think about though when the pinch of a clip was felt on his nipples, his back arching at the pain. 

 

“Stay still,” Michael said, pushing Gavin’s abdomen back down to the mattress. Gavin felt the rush of goosebumps cover his body, his asshole clutching the plug still in his ass. Michael sat back in-between Gavin’s legs, watching Gavin breath for a second.  

 

Gavin lifted his ass as Michael undid his jeans and slid them off of his legs, the lace panties making Michael smile again. 

 

“So pretty,” Michael said, pulling the lace away from Gavin, revealing the best place to tease Gavin. Michael propped Gavin’s legs up on the mattress for better access, kissing Gavin’s knee before he looked back at the assortment of toys. 

 

The third item was picked up from the bed, a metal cock ring that always drove Gavin up the wall. The metal was cold as it pressed his dick upwards, the restriction immediately felt. Gavin wanted to squirm, but he settled for panting, knowing he was already in trouble being ringed. Michael watched the inner fight in Gavin’s face, smiling at the control that Gavin had. 

 

“Good boy,” Michael said, rubbing his hand on Gavin’s thigh before he continued with the final toy laid out on the bed. 

 

The whine that fell from Gavin’s mouth when Michael took hold of his balls was the worst whine Michael had heard all day. Michael found the pleasure in the noise though, placing the cuff he had pulled from the box around Gavin’s scrotum, placing it just to rub on Gavin’s scar, Gavin’s legs tensing at the feeling. Michael fed two pieces of soft cloth into rings on either side of the cuff, tying them around Gavin’s thighs turning the cuff into a humbler, the pressure placed in all the right places. The layer of sweat that had formed on Gavin’s skin was proof that Michael had picked all the right toys, and applied them at all the right tensions. 

 

Michael moved to Gavin’s side, smiling as he dipped his head, catching Gavin’s lips in his, Gavin’s rough breath fanning out across Michael’s face. Michael smiled down at Gavin as he pulled away, running his fingers through Gavin’s damp hair. 

 

“Shhhhh, I just have to work out, I’ll be back.” Michael said, slipping from the mattress. He heard Gavin cry out, his arousal Michael’s game. Michael turned at the doorway, looking back at Gavin all tied up in bed. 

 

“Behave, you’ll get what you want.” 

 

— 

 

Michael knew the limits of the toys he had put on Gavin, so he worked out until he knew he had to go back, to make sure that Gavin wouldn’t be actually injured, maybe just in dire need for release. Michael had sweat through his shirt already, so he moseyed his way back upstairs from the apartment gym. He took his time getting to the bedroom, a glass of water in hand. Gavin was laid on his side with his face in his arm, his knees at a place that was somewhat comfortable, trying not to pull on his balls more than he needed to. The bed had shifted slightly from the wall, Gavin obviously pulling on his hands roughly a couple times, moving the bed on the floor. Michael could see the plug moving in Gavin’s ass as Gavin clenched around it, and Michael really didn’t need to guess that Gavin was solid in-between his legs. Michael knew the ring would keep him right on the edge. 

 

“Mmmmmmm, you going to beg for me?” Michael said as he walked up to the edge of the bed, lifting Gavin’s arm to see Gavin’s watery eyes underneath. 

 

“Shhhh, don’t cry, I’m here now.” 

 

Gavin felt like crying more at those words. Michael had hit every nerve in his body and then left him to deal with all the sensations on his own. Gavin wanted to curl up into himself but the humbler pulling on him hurt and Gavin wanted to avoid any pain like that at all costs. He’d been in the humbler before and the first couple times he’d made himself scream in pain and now he just avoided doing any pulling with it. The sensation of it he loved, the risk of pulling his balls off he didn’t. 

 

It was the same with the cock ring, the feeling was amazing, yet painful at the same time. Cumming in a ring was something only the worst had to go through, and Gavin was the worst so he didn’t expect the ring to come off until the end. Instead he had just whined to the empty apartment and pulled on the headboard a few forceful times, trying to do something with his frustration. 

 

Michael let his sweaty clothes fall to the floor, placing his water down and shedding his boxers as he climbed up the end of the bed, moving Gavin’s legs so that Gavin was once again on his back. Michael let his hands slide down Gavin’s thighs all the way to the plug that was still in Gavin, sliding out the plastic before Michael lubed up his fingers and started working in Gavin. The physical touch felt amazing to Gavin, his body turning to putty under Michael’s touch. Michael watched as Gavin’s face screwed up at the little touches, his body going from completely lax to tense underneath Michael. 

 

“Don’t whine or I’ll shut you up,” Michael said as he could tell when Gavin started to get impatient, trying to push further down on Michael’s fingers without pulling on himself. Gavin’s chest was heaving with every breath, and when the subtle squeak came out with one breath, Michael immediately pulled his fingers away from Gavin. 

 

“No,” Gavin whispered through a heavy breath, Michael bouncing the bed as he grabbed the box from the floor again. 

 

“I said to stay quiet,” Michael said as he put the box back on the floor, walking up to Gavin’s head with the piece of soft cotton in his hands. Michael knelt on the bed over Gavin, pressing the fabric over Gavin’s mouth, tying it around his head with a flat knot in the back. Michael could hear Gavin’s mind freaking out about all the restriction it was going through, Gavin’s breathing loud and heavy through his nose. Michael calmed Gavin with a hand in his hair a bit before he moved back to the bottom of the bed, lubing himself up in-between Gavin’s thighs. 

 

The rush when Michael sunk himself to his base into Gavin was intense head to toe for Gavin. His head was in overdrive, every sensation heightened with each toy on him, plus the time he had to wait. He was already exhausted, and Michael had just started into him. Michael felt so good though, filling Gavin up and stretching him inside, his hips rolling in and out of Gavin seamlessly. Gavin had been awful but Michael was still so good to him, and Gavin revelled in that feeling. 

 

Michael got rougher with each thrust though, his body getting closer and closer to release. He was panting now, his hands on the mattress on either side of Gavin’s hips, each muscle working him into Gavin. Michael could hear Gavin’s breathing filling the silence of the room, hearing a hitch whenever he hit the right spot inside of Gavin. All Michael heard when he came though was his own moaning and gasping at the feeling of filling Gavin up. 

 

Gavin couldn’t suck in enough oxygen as Michael pounded into him, finally releasing as Gavin saw stars in the corners of his vision. The sense of consciousness was fleeting him as he felt Michael move and hit his prostate one more time, the words, “let go,” floating around the room somewhere. Gavin let himself jerk and shake as he held on just long enough to cover himself and everything attached to him in his cum, the far away feeling of Michael’s hands holding his legs up as his limbs went slack. Gavin gasped for air as the cloth on his mouth was pulled down, bringing him back from his blurred vision. 

 

Gavin could feel Michael’s hands all over him, pulling the restriction’s off of him, Gavin’s legs jelly as they fell to the mattress. Michael took the worst stuff off first, the cuff and the ring, leaving them on the bed as he crawled up Gavin’s body, taking away the clips and the ties from Gavin’s nipples and arms, tugging the knot open of the gag that gave Gavin stars, tossing it with the rest of the toys that now needed a wash. 

 

Gavin’s was Michael’s first priority though, laying wrecked on the bed and starting to shake, Gavin was in bliss but also in pain at the same time. He could hear Michael walking around the apartment, finally coming back to him. 

 

“Easy,” Michael said as he picked Gavin up from the mattress, holding his gooey body close to his chest. Michael took Gavin to the bathtub that was filling up, laying him in the warm water. Michael heard Gavin sigh as Michael sunk his own body into the water, the steam making his hair curl up. Michael took the facecloth and soap he left on the edge of the tub and started lathering it in the water. Michael shut off the taps before moving to Gavin, cleaning him up. 

 

“I know you hate this part,” Michael said as he reached under Gavin, touching his sensitive asshole, Gavin flinching. “I’ll do it quick, promise.” 

 

Gavin hated being cleaned out. It hurt and made him feel empty but at the same time he knew it couldn’t be left. Michael did it quickly and as gently as possible, scraping out his own cum from Gavin’s walls with his fingers. Gavin was relieved when Michael pulled his hand away, letting his eyes close and his head lean on the bathtub as sleep was coming over him quickly. He could hear the tinkle of Michael wiping himself in the water, listening as Michael eventually stood up and got out of the water. The feeling of warm hands hooking under his arms didn’t make him flinch, and the goosebumps from the air on his wet body were taken away by his favourite big, fluffy towel a moment later. Gavin was hoisted onto Michael’s hip, Michael’s soft hums in Gavin’s ear. 

 

Michael laid Gavin on the couch in the living room, taking care to dry Gavin off and make sure everything was alright with him. Gavin was practically asleep as Michael noted the slight bruising from the cock ring, as well as the rub marks on Gavin’s thighs from the cloth he had used with the humbler. Michael pulled the diaper rash cream they had found helped a lot afterwards out, spreading it out on Gavin’s asshole and the sore looking spots. Michael wrapped the towel around Gavin before going to change the bedsheets, sliding into a pair of boxers and grabbing a pair for Gavin as well. Once he was finished he went back to Gavin, sliding the boxers on him before picking him up and placing him into the thick bed sheets. 

 

Gavin moaned as he was moved, the towel being taken away and replaced with the warm duvet of the bed. Michael climbed in behind Gavin after tossing the towel in the hamper, pulling Gavin onto his own body, Michael’s hands intertwined in Gavin’s soft hair. Michael hummed as he took care of Gavin, gentle kisses placed on top of Gavin’s head as he fell asleep in Michael’s arms. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

If Michael was known to be rough, then Gavin was definitely known as creative. Gavin was the original one who started trying things with Michael, sitting him down on the couch and asking if he was allowed to, Michael’s nerves setting in at saying yes, but he did anyways. Yeah, at first it was a little weird, but with the way Michael was flopped on Gavin right now at work seemed to say that he warmed up to it all. All the boys did. 

 

Michael had been office pet for three days now, Ray and Ryan’s cum jammed up inside him followed by a plug from the morning. Geoff and Jack wanted Michael’s mouth so that’s what he gave them. Gavin would take him at home, but first he was allowed a cuddle. 

 

Gavin had noticed Michael’s head nodding every so often, so he pulled Michael over to him, Michael immediately climbing up into his lap, Gavin positioning him backwards, so they were chest to chest with Michael’s legs dangling out the sides of Gavin’s chair. Michael situated his head on Gavin’s shoulder, sticking his arms up the back of Gavin’s t-shirt as Gavin picked up the blanket he kept on the floor for Michael, draping it over Michael’s back. Michael liked the skin to skin contact, pushing Gavin’s t-shirt up partway for more as he got sleepier and warmer. Gavin pressed a kiss to the side of Michael’s face before returning to editing, the feeling of Michael’s body going lax on his a few minutes later. 

 

Michael slept for a couple hours, returning to his own editing in a daze afterwards. Gavin swung his hand back and forth at the end of the day as they walked to Michael’s car, pulling into Gavin’s driveway as the sun started to set. The jingle of Gavin’s keys filled Michael’s ears, making him look over to share a smile with Gavin before they both headed to the house. 

 

Gavin’s hands were on Michael’s hips as soon as the lock was turned in the door, Gavin trailing kisses down Michael’s neck, sucking gently along the way. Michael could already feel himself melting at the contact, his body given to Gavin. Michael could feel Gavin smile as he pulled away, locking eyes with Michael. 

 

“I’ll meet you upstairs,” Gavin said, with a tone that gave Michael goosebumps, his limbs wobbly as he walked upstairs to the bedroom. 

 

Gavin’s bed was made for pleasure. It was always left a mess when the boys were home. There were ropes tied to the bed frame, a pair of handcuffs hanging off the headboard, and half the sheets on the floor, because maybe the bottom sheet was changed, but half the time the boys ended up crashing in the spare bedroom anyways. The box of toys kept at Gavin’s were a mess, but Michael knew that Gavin always kept them clean. He liked everything available to him, every opportunity was taken, every time. Michael smiled as a pair of hands slid up his shirt, Gavin’s body pressing up behind him. 

 

“You like the look of all those toys? All for you?” Gavin said, Michael nodding. 

 

“Get on the bed, I gotta do you better than those other boys,” Gavin spoke into Michael’s ear, gently pushing Michael to the bed with his hands while peering into the box of toys, pulling out a couple things. 

 

Michael sat on the bed as Gavin crawled up, sitting infront of Michael and taking one of Michael’s hands in his, pulling a bandage out from behind him, wrapping up Michael’s wrist. Michael knew just from the attention to detail that Gavin was in a slow, you’ll-remember-tonight kind of mood, as his hands wrapped Michael up perfectly, moving to the edge of Michael’s shirt afterwards, pulling it up and off of Michael’s body. Gavin pushed Michael onto his back then, pulling the pair of handcuffs down from the headboard, linking them around Michael’s wrists and the headboard. Michael let his hands rest on the cool metal of Gavin’s bed, knowing that his wrists would get enough of a pull sooner than later, so holding them up was saving them a bit. Gavin’s lips trailing down Michael’s torso made Michael start to breath harder, Gavin’s hands slipping off his pants effortlessly, Michael’s boxers leaving just as fast. 

 

Michael moaned as Gavin pressed on the plug in him, Gavin slowly winding Michael up. Michael was already partially hard, his dick twitching as the plug hit his prostate. Michael heard Gavin let out a small laugh as he moved on the bed, reaching for the flat rope that was attached to the bed frame. The rope had been pre-looped in various places, Gavin taking Michael’s leg and threading it through to the knee before moving to the other side, stretching out Michael’s hips for full control. Gavin watched as Michael arched his back from the feeling of being stretched, Michael trying to grind down on the plug. 

 

Gavin placed his hands on Michael’s hip joints, rubbing gently, watching Michael’s breathing pick up and his erection grow. He picked up the one thing he pulled from the box other than lube, because he had something a bit more unusual to try out on Michael. Putting Michael into the cock sleeve would make sure that Michael would be at least a little frustrated though, his chest starting to rise and fall faster as Gavin tightened the adjustable strap on the base of his dick. Gavin also put Michael’s balls into the straps on the sleeve for them, the pull making Michael sweat. Gavin pulled out the plug next, putting it to the side before crawling up to Michael’s face, kissing him gently. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Gavin whispered, sliding off the bed and quickly running down the stairs. 

 

The sound of cracking caught Michael’s attention as Gavin entered the room, sliding something on the bed, out of sight from Michael. Michael lifted his head to try and see what it was, but all he saw was himself standing upright from his body, spread apart for Gavin. He watched as Gavin tore his shirt off and kicked away his pants at the end of the bed, shedding his boxers as he climbed back on the mattress. Michael let his head fall back down to the mattress waiting for Gavin’s next move. 

 

“You look a little hot, Michael,” Gavin said at the same time as something cold was pressed at the base of Michael’s scrotum, Michael’s body squirming as much as it could, the handcuffs clanging on the metal as Michael jerked on his hands. Gavin held the ice cube tray up into Michael’s blurry vision, keeping the ice cube in his hand pressed to Michael the whole time. Michael could feel the rope on his legs digging in, trying anything to get that ice off of him. 

 

“Relax baby,” Gavin cooed, the ice melting in-between his fingers. Michael’s eyes looked wild, his breathing all over the place, yet his body actually craved more. Something about the hot temperature of his body and the cold of the ice felt good to him, the slick feeling of Gavin trailing an ice cube from the base of Michael’s neck down his torso was satisfying, the liquid dripping down his sides. Michael was slowly being sent into overdrive, his desire to be filled getting worse and worse as Gavin continued. Ice was placed in all the right places, on Michael’s thighs, on his lips, up his buttcrack, and after half the tray was gone, Michael was desperate. 

 

There was an ice cube pressed under his back, slowly melting as Gavin picked up another piece, smiling down at Michael before he pressed it to Michael’s asshole. Michael cried out as Gavin pressed it into him, sliding it right up to his prostate, Michael’s dick and body starting to twitch at the feeling. Michael was losing control of his body, and the feeling of Gavin sliding his own dick into him intensified it all. Gavin started rocking into Michael, the ice cube melting against both of them. Gavin pulled out for a split second pushing another cube into Michael in a thrust, the feeling like nothing Michael had ever felt before. His groans and cries filled Gavin’s ears, the handcuffs rattling as Michael shook, his dick throbbing inside the sleeve, just wanting release. 

 

Michael cried out as Gavin gasped and his cum filled Michael, dripping out and down Michael’s buttcrack. Gavin was hot inside Michael, but the rush of cold hit him as Gavin pulled his dick out and pushed another cube up him with his fingers, curling them to Michael’s prostate, Michael’s body not being able to handle it anymore, his head throwing itself back as he came into the sleeve, his voice hitching as his body seized and convulsed, cum leaking out and mixing with Gavin’s as it trailed out of Michael’s ass. Michael gasped for air as he came down, his head lolling to the side as Gavin let his fingers slide out of Michael. Gavin kept his hands on Michael’s thighs as Michael calmed down, his breathing returning to normal. 

 

Michael laid with his muscles loose as Gavin unstrapped him from the sleeve, his dick mildly throbbing from the pressure it had been in. Gavin threaded Michael’s legs out of the rope, slowly putting them back to a normal position, Michael groaning at the pain of being stretched open. Gavin let Michael out of the handcuffs last, taking the bandages off from Michael’s loose wrists. Michael was a wet noodle laying in the bed, which gave Gavin a good opportunity to clean him out after being pet for the day. 

 

Gavin went to the bathroom and grabbed what he needed, returning to Michael, putting a towel over Michael’s torso and another one under his butt, sliding the latex glove he had brought onto his hand. He moved Michael’s legs up to get access to him, trying to be as gentle as possible as he dug out the cum from Michael’s ass. Michael flinched and groaned as he hit sore spots, but his body laid lax through the process. Gavin pulled the dirty towel out from Michael once he had finished, covering Michael up with the other towel for the moment, until he came back from the hamper. Gavin watched as Michael dosed in bed, his eyes half shut as Gavin pulled him up into his arms, bringing him to the already warmed shower. Michael stood on his shaky legs as Gavin washed him and dried him out of the shower. Gavin creamed up Michael like Michael did for him, pulling a pair of boxers and pjs up onto Michael’s hips afterwards. Michael leaned on the counter of the bathroom as Gavin climbed in his own clothes, eventually moving back to Michael, hooking his arms under Michael’s butt to carry him to the spare bedroom. Michael went back to floppy as soon as he was in Gavin’s arms, Gavin holding his head as he laid him down in the clean bed. 

 

Gavin tucked Michael in before he left and tidied up the mess they had made a bit, the dirty sheet tossed in the hamper, the toys tossed in the sink to be cleaned, and all the lights were shut off before he climbed into bed with Michael, peppering him in kisses for being the best boy he’s ever had. 

 


End file.
